Exploratory searches are multi-query searches where there is uncertainty about the space being searched and the problem that motivates the search. In conducting exploratory searches, users normally attempt to locate information in a set of search results returned in response to a query and then browse the search results to find out more information about the topic being searched.
Current Web browsers typically offer users a mechanism for viewing their Web browsing history. This history contains all of the Web pages that the user visited, typically going back a user-specified amount of time. Many browsers allow a user to sort their Web browsing history. For example, the browser may allow the Web browser history to be sorted alphabetically by Web site, chronologically in the order that the user accessed given Websites, chronologically by a given day, or alphabetically by site on a given day.